moonlight
by Gulnoza
Summary: love story of jacob and Renesmee


_Bella Cullen_

_1_

_Bright start_

I was getting used to Renesmee grow fast. And that she spends all of her time with my best friend Jacob. But most of my time I spent with my love, my husband, Edward. I was alone with him at our house. He wrapped his hands around me tightly and spoke "What do you want to do today?"

I answered quickly "I wanted to go to Charlie's today." I smiled.

He answered back "Can I go with you?"

"Charlie would like that; also I was thinking to take Renesmee with us."

"But ….. What about Jacob -" he didn't finish.

"He is coming with us" I spoke fast.

I knew that Edward still is not used to that our daughter and my best friend Jacob are meant to be together. But she still didn't know that. She thought of Jacob as a best friend.

But I didn't want to talk about it, and I changed the subject.

"I love you, Edward" I spoke very quietly. "I'll never let you go, never."

"I love you too" he spoke "more than any thing in the world."

He kissed me. Then we heard Renesmee coming through the door.

She spoke with her beautiful smile, "Hey dad, hey mom." she smiled with Edwards smile; it was the most beautiful smile in the world.

"Renesmee we are going to visit Charlie today." I smiled and looked at Jacob

"Jacob would you like to come with us?"

Jacob smiled with his huge smiled and answered "Sure, sure"

We all walked to the car. After 2 minutes Edward asked Renesmee and Jacob, "Did you guys have fun today?"

Renesmee was the one who answered him "Yes, we were playing dress-Jacob." She smiled with my favorite smile.

We saw Charlie next to his car. When we got out from the car, he yelled "Hey guys," he continued "Nessie you changed a lot."

We talked to Charlie, but it was time to go home. When we got home, Nessie went strait to her room.

When me and Edward were alone in our room. He spoke very quietly "Its going to be Renesmee's birth-day in 2 days! What are we going to give her?"

I thought about that and spoke very quietly; I knew that she would hear us. "May be you could teach me how to play piano"

I knew he was confused "And…?"

I continued "We can write her her own lullaby, and play it on her birth-day."

He smiled and kissed me. This was something new. His kiss was very gentle and soft. It reminded me of a kiss when I was human. But I liked it. When we heard Renesmee sleeping and talking (she got that from me). I and Edward got much closer.

_Renesmee Cullen_

_2. _

_Dream_

This night I had a very strange dream. I was in the wood alone then I saw a lot of vampires that were with the dark coats on. And I was running and had no specific place. I knew I was fast but they were much faster than me.

Next thing I knew I was screaming and daddy and mommy were right next to me. Trying to wake me up.

Daddy spoke first "Sweetie its ok, calm down". I knew that he would see the same thing, only if I would think about it. And I didn't want them to get worried. So I started playing my favorite song in my head.

"What was your dream about, sweetie?" Mommy asked worried.

"Nothing, mommy" I said "Nothing. You don't have to worry about any thing."

"Honey get ready. We are going to main house. Tomorrow is your birth-day." Daddy said, and then he continued "Your aunt is taking you shopping today." I thought about that for a second. Oh no Alice is taking me shopping again. Can't I stay with Emmet and Jasper? She can see what she is going to buy me so what is the point of taking me with her? Oh come on! The good thing was that we were going to the main house. I was exited that I would see my best friend Jacob and my family. So I got up took a shower, brushed my teeth. And of course I dressed up. I wore skirt and blue shirt with long sleeves without shoulders.

We drove our way to the main house. And the first thing I saw was Jacob. Waiting on the porch, with his hands open for a hug. I ran to him and hugged him. He was so warm and huge. I loved Jake as a friend. As a best friend. He was always there for me.

For one second I wanted to tell him about my dream, but then I realized that he would tell dad. So I just let it go.

_Renesmee Cullen_

_3_

_Presents_

I woke up and saw every one in my room. Every one started yelling happy birthday to me. When they got out I took a shower, brushed my teeth. Alice insisted that she would dress me up. And of course she got me new designer cloth. I wore red dress that is up to my knees with white Alexander McQueen shoes. With the red bag. And Rose did my hair.

"Are you guys done? Its taking forever." Emmet yelled from the living room.

" Yea, almost done." Rose answered as I walked to the room. Every one was staring at me.

And after a minute daddy spoke. " Lets get going to the main house. Denali will be there in exactly 10 minutes." we got to the car. I was with Alice, Jacob and Emmet. We were silent all the way.

When we got to the main house we entered the living room. Alice spoke first " My present will be first. Then Edward and Bella, Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Emmet and Jasper."

What about Jacob? Where is he?

"He will be here in 10 minutes, honey. don't worry." daddy answered the questions in my head. I relaxed.

When I opened Alice's first I saw small keys in a small box. I wondered for a minute but then I gave up.

"Alice what is it?" I asked then heard every one laugh.

She answered with her smile "This is keys from your new closet. Now you have 2 closets in Edwards house and here, in the main house." OMG! I cant wait to see it. Then it was daddy's turn with mommy. So to my surprise they started playing unfamiliar melody like a lullaby on daddy's piano. It was more than beautiful. It was so soft. When they were done I said "WOW. I never heard anything like that."

Daddy said "It was your lullaby. Me and your mother wrote it together." what? Mommy learned how to play piano for me? I looked at daddy and he nodded.

Then it was mommy's turn to speak "Do you like it?" I didn't like it I loved it.

" I love it. It was the most beautiful melody I have ever heard." I said and ran to them for a hug.

"But that is not the only present me and you mommy giving you" huh? There was more?

They gave me some kind of paper and it looked like schedule for school. No way! I'm finally going to school. Yay.

It was Carlisle's and Esme's turn. They gave me a gold bracelet with photos of every one. It was so pretty.

Then it was Rose, Emmet and Jasper. They gave me a tickets. I didn't know why but I was so happy that I was with my family.

I knew 10 minutes passed but Jacob wasn't here. So I asked daddy.

"Daddy where is Jacob? I only saw him this morning."

Then I saw Jacob enter the room with his smile.

"Hey Ness. Are you ready to see my present?" I nodded.

"Only until 12, not a minute later." daddy said with his serious voice. Ok, what is going on? Where are we going?

_Renesmee Cullen_

_4_

_Love._

We got to Jake's Rabbit and he spoke.

" You look beautiful today." I just smiled

" Jake, where are we going? Why did daddy said until 12?"

"You will see." was the only thing he said.

When we stopped I realized that we were at the cliff. There was a lot of red roses (my favorite). A small table with candles. It was beautiful.

Jake opened the door for me and held my hand. I still didn't know what was going on. So I sat on the chair next to Jacob. He smiled. Something was going on in my heart but I didn't understand it. It was like I just was just born and saw the sun for the first time. I never felt like that. Never. My heart was jumping. I couldn't breathe.

" Nessie? Nessie?" Jake was getting worried so I snapped out of it.

" Sorry for that Jake. I just ….. I don't know" he smiled like he knew what was going on.

" That is ok. So are we going to eat or what? I'm starving." of course he was.

"Yea. What are we having?" I asked. I was hungry too. I didn't eat all day.

" First we are having spaghetti and for desert chocolate ice-cream." he said.

All the time I was looking at Jacob. He was so beautiful. Every super model would be jealous. When we were done we sat at the edge of the cliff. And he spoke first.

" I love you" he said looking in my eyes.

" I know that Jake. I have to tell you something. Or I can just show you." I put my hands on his cheeks and showed how I felt when he smiles. I showed him that all this time I was looking at his beautiful face. When I was done he got closer to me and kissed me. It was my first kiss. It was sweet and soft. I couldn't breathe and my heart was jumping from my chest. He pulled away and smiled. Then spoke.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen will you go out with me?" OMG! Did he just asked me to be his girlfriend? This is some kind of fairy tail that I don't want to leave. I cant believe it.

" Yes. I love you too, Jacob Black. I will never let you go." I answered. "Never."

_Jacob Black_

_5_

_The truth_

Yesterday was the best day of my life. Nessie is my girlfriend. She loves me but not as much as I love her. But still my dream came true. Speaking of truth Bella insisted to tell Nessie that I used to love Bella and that she loved me back. I had to tell her that I kissed her mother. How would she react? We'll see when she wakes up.

In 2 minutes I was in her room. She was still sleeping. She is so beautiful, she is my angel from the heaven. I know that now I cant live without her. I look at the clock and it was 6:30 am and she had her first day of the school. So I started waking her up. I didn't want to because I couldn't see anything except her beautiful angelic face. But I knew I had to.

" Nessie? Wake up. Sleeping beauty." she opened her eyes and smiled. I can do anything to keep this smile forever. "Good morning sweetheart" I got on my knees to kiss her and she kissed me back.

" When did you start coming here in the mornings? Just to tell me good morning." she asked and smiled.

" I cant live without you. You are my life. Your are my happiness. You are my world. You stole my heard. Im nothing without you." there were no words to explain to her how I feel about her. When I said that she started crying it was like someone ripped my heart from my chest. It was pain.

" Don't cry, please. I cant watch you crying." I told her wiping tears from her angelic face.

" Im crying because I love you. More that my own life. More that any thing." she said and got up and headed to the bath-room. Could this angel love me more that anything in the world? Then I remembered that I had to tell her the truth, the ugly truth.

I spoke when she got out of the bath-room.

"Nessie?" I called for her.

"Yes" she answered

" I have to talk to you after school" I continued.

"Hmm..Ok. About what?" she asked with her smile, the smile I will never get tired of.

" You will know. I'll pick you up after school. "I told her. What if she will leave me? I cant live without her. I just cant. She is every thing to me. She got dressed. And eat her breakfast with me. I ate hot-dogs and she ate her favorite fruit salad.

She left to school with Edward and Bella.

I couldn't wat to see her. Ihate not talking to her. Finally it was time to go to school to pick her up. I parked the car in a parking lot and waited for her to come out. I got out off the car and saw her walking toward me. I opened my hands and hugged her. But suddenly she kissed me and I kissed her back.

" So what was you wanted to talk about with me?" she asked as I pulled away from our kiss.

" Lets get to the cliff we will talk about it there." she nodded. We drove in silence. All the way to the cliff I was thinking how to tell her the truth. When we got there, we sat on the edge of the cliff. I started the talking.

"Renesmee there is something you need to know." she stared at me with her beautiful eyes. I continued " Well, when Bella was human, first we were best friend. But then I felt differently" I didn't know what to say then I looked at her. Her eyes were closed. Then she spoke.

"By 'differently' you mean you felt in love with her, right?" she asked. And I nodded. Then she asked " Did you ever kissed?" she finally looked at me. I could see tears. But I nodded. She closed her eyes again and she spoke " Can I ask you something"

" Yes. I'll do anything you want." I continued " I promise"

" Don't follow me. And tell that I'll come back. But I need some time. Please. I love you more that any thing in the whole wide world." It was the worst feeling ever. Then she ran to the woods. I followed after her but I couldn't find her. Her scent was every where. So I ran my way to the main house and told every thing. Edward said that he will call the Denali. But they said that Nessie didn't even pass them. I got so worried. Where is she?

_Renesmee Cullen_

_6_

_Time to think._

_I got _to the airport and go tickets for Jacksonville. I didn't see Renee in a while. So I wanted to visit her. I got on the plane in 30 minutes.

All the the way there I slept. When I got to her small but pretty house It was morning. And I heard they were eating breakfast. I was just about to rung the bell but Renee opened the door. When she saw me she was surprised. I told her that I wanted to see her and that I missed her a lot and that I want to stay with her for a week. She was happy that I came. We walked down the beach every day. She was talking about my mom. I had a whole in my chest. It was like I lost my heart somewhere far far away. What would I do now? What is Jacob going through? What am I going to say to my love and my family? I had no time left to think. So I had to go back.

_Jacob Black_

_7_

_Back_

Almost a week past and still nothing. Where is she? What is she doing? What am I going to do? When will she come back? There were so many questions in my head. I broke half of my room. Then I heard my phone ringing. I answered right away. "Hello?"

"Jacob, its me Edward. She is back. She wont talk to any of us she came back and said nothing just headed to her room and locked her self." she was back. Thank god.

" I'll be there in 10 min."I hang up on him, and ran my way to Edwards house.

I was there in no time. Edward opened the door and spoke " I cant hear her thoughts, she is listening to music."

I went up stairs and she opened the door. Her eyes were red. She was crying a lot. She looked sick. She tried not to cry again but she couldn't. She entered the room and I followed her. She turned the music off and sat on her bed. I sat next to her.I hugged her and she hugged me back.

" I love you, Jake."she spoke and cryed.

" I love you, too" I spoke and continued " I missed you so much"

" Me too. It was the worth and the longest week ever without you." she said

" Where were you?" I asked.

" I cant tell you" she answered.

"Never do that again. You hear me?"she nodded.

"Kiss me Jake"

I kissed her very gently. Then I heard Edward and Bella in the room. Renesmee landed her small hands on my cheeks and thought

_I don't want to talk to her right now._

Then she spoke to Edward " Dad can Jacob stay with me for the night?" I was surprised that she wanted me to stay overnight. Then she continued "Alone I meant"

Edward nodded and said " we will be in the main house."

_Renesmee Cullen_

_8_

_Time alone._

I was happy that daddy let me and Jake have time alone. When dad and mom left us alone he started the talking.

"So what do you want to do today or tonight?" he smiled.

"I don't know. What do you want to do." I asked. Whatever he likes I would like. He sat on my bed and kissed me. Of course I kissed him back. Then I heard his stomach, and laught.

" My werewolf if hungry. Do you want me to make you some hot-dogs?"he nodded. I went down stairs and he followed me.

I made him 5 hot-dogs. I watched him eat, he is so beautiful.

"Do you like it? I meant that I made hot-dogs for the first time in my life."

I smiled.

"Those were the best hot-dogs in my life." I cant belived that he loves me.

Then we went to my room. I laid on my bed and he was next to me. He was so warm.

" I love you. And I know that I told you that million times but I mean it. Never leave me." he said and I don't think I'll ever leave him.

" I'd rather die than be with anyone but you. You are my life. Im here and I love you. I and always loved you always will love." I answered him.

"You wont believe how my life was without you. It was dark. Always in pain." I didn't want to hear him saying that he was in pain. It hurts.

"Do you want to sleep here or do you want to go home?" I asked distracting myself.

" I want to spend every second with you." he said and hugged me.

I wanted to sleep so badly so I felt asleep in no time. This was the best night ever. I was with Jacob, my Jacob, my life, very best part of me.

_Renesmee Cullen_

_9_

_Family_

Today I had school.I took a shower, brushed my teeth and dressed. First thing in the morning I saw my Jake. He kissed the top of my head and spoke

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" he smiled and kissed me. Then continued "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning. Well you were with me the whole night and of course I slept well. Where is mom and dad?" I asked. I didn't see them since yesterday night.

"They will be here soon. I'll drive you to school today." I nodded. We got to Jake's Rabbit. He didn't speak for a long moment so I had to start.

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked. I asked because he look so tired like he was watching someone all day.

"No" I gave him 'why' look and he answered " I was watching you sleep. You are the most beautifull thing in the world. I wish I could watch you sleep all the time. You also look so cute when you talk while you sleep." Of coure I was talking. But how could he not sleep? And today he has to go patrolling. Ugh. But what was I talking about?

"What was I talking about?" I asked

"Your future." he said simply

"My future? That is weird"

"But the most you were talking about me as your husband and a girl wich was your daughter." he said it and I smiled.

"So do you like role of my husband and father of my kid?" I was teasing him.

"It sounds like a faity tale to me." I cant belive it that he really wanted to be my husband and father of my kids.

We were at school in 5 minutes. I went to my first class Geometry with Emmet. Geomentry was fun with Emmet. When I was little I thought of Emmet as my big teaddy bear.

Next class I had Algebra with Ariana. I met Ariana on the first day of school. She seemed pretty nice.

"Hey, Nessie." she greeted me.

"Hey. What's up?" I wanted to talk to her.

"Nothing much. What about you? Where were you?" she asked. What should I tell her?

"I was in Jacksonville." I told her the truth.

"Why were you there? Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yea. I was just visiting my Grandma."

Then teacher came in and the lesson started. I didn't like algebra. So it was so boring.

On my way to cafeteria I met Ariana, Andrew and Keanna. They all were nice to me. Keanna and Andrew were brother and sister. Keanna had gold curls with creamy brown eyes. And Andrew had light curly hair with green eyes. Ariana was brunet, she had dark brown eyes. We sat at the table together. Then Anthony came. And sat with us. Anthony was Ariana's boyfriend. After a few seconds later my phone rang.

I was Jake.

"Hello?"

"Nessie? Hi sweetie. Nessie don't make any plans for today."

"Why?"I asked confused

"Edward, Bella and me wated to talk to you about something."

"Oh, ok."

"Love you." he said

"Love you, too." and I hang up on him.

"Who was that?" Keanna asked.

"Jacob" I said

"So is he your boyfriend?" Why was she interested in that. Non of her bussines. I just nodded.

Finally the day was over. Jake was waiting for me in the parking lot. I hugged him tightly and kissed him. How I missed him.I wish I could stop the time and be with him all the time. Hugging him every second. Not letting him go.

"Lets get going." he said in my ear. His breath as so sweet, warm.

I nodded.

It was a quite ride home. When we got there dad and mom were waiting for us. Dad looked like he was in pain. I cant watch when daddy is sad. When I got out from the car mommy came by my side and hugged. I was confused.

"Guys what is going on?" I asked.

"Honey we have to talk about your dream." hah? What dream. I looked at Jacob. Then he explained to me.

"The one you had last night." Oh the one with my family, Jacob, my daughter and my future.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Lets get inside" mom said.

We all nodded. We got inside the house.

"Nessie" dad started talking " huney we don't know how to tell you that" Tell what?

" Nessie will you promise me that you wont leave me?" Jake asked.

"I promise" I nodded.

" We are not sure if you can have kids" daddy said. What this is just a nightmare right? This cant be happening.I ran upstairs.

I cried all the time. I didn't talk to anyone in a month. I didn't want to see anyone. I didn't smile. I was in pain. Im not going to have my own family.

_Renesmee Cullen_

_10_

_Sleeping angel_

I was going to sleep at the main house. Today I had to talk to Jake. When everyone will think that I was asleep, I'll go down La push.

It was twilight. And it was time me to go. So I just jumped out off the window, lightly. I ran my way.

when I got to Jake's red little house, I jumped throught jacob's window.

I was watching him sleep. He was so handsome. When he slept he looked like an angel from the heaven. He was MINE! and I was HIS. I watched him sleep like for an hour. I wanted slep myself. so I just laid next to his warm body.

When I touched his warm hand, he woke up.

"What?Where? Who?" he jumped

"It's just me, Jake"I answered

"Nessie! What are you doing here? How did you get here?" when he asked the last question he got worried.

"I wanted to see you, to talk to you. I've missed you so much. And I ran my way here" I said and hugged him.

" I missed you, too" he hugged me back " but does bella and Edward know that you here?"

I shook my head.

To my surprice he leaned down to kiss me. Of course I kissed him back. his lips were warm, his breath was sweet, his lips were soft. my heart was jumping out off my chest.

when he pulled away I asked "what was that for?" I know it was silly to ask this question, ever he kissed mr million times. this kiss was different.

he smilled and asnwered " I just missed you so much. And I was dreaming for those three month to kiss you. I couldn't watch you crying all the time, not talking to anyone. it hurts like someone put salt and lemon juice on my cut. I just cant watch you in pain." he closed his eyes while he was speaking about pain.

"I know that, Jake. And that is why I'm here to make it better." I yawned.

"My sleepy Nessie." he smiled " Let me get you home."

"No.I dont want to sleep.I'm here to talk to you." I yawned again.

"We'll talk tomorrow." he said but I shook my head.

"Even if I'll go home, I wont be able to sleep."

"'k then, let me call Edward first and we can talk a little bit then you'll go to sleep."

I nodded

_Jacob Black_

I went to the living room. I dailed Edward's phone number, he answered after 2 calls.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward. I'm sorry I'm calling so late. Its about Nessie." I said

"What about her?What's wrong?" he was getting worried

"Relax. She is here. She came to talk to me and I told her that I'll take her back to the main house but she said she has to talk to me."

"Jacob if something happens you know what will happen to you."

"Sure, sure" I answered. Then I hang up on him.

When I entered my room. I saw her on my bed, sleeping.

I watched her sleep for 3 hours. There was nothing in the world more beautiful than I wanted to sleep so badly. So I felt asleep right on the floor.

Nessie woke me up "Get up you sleepy head."

It was morning around 8.

I got up, took a shower, brushed my teeth and dressed.

"Hungry?" she yelled from the kitchen.

I nodded and went straight to her.

"Good morning." I said "what are we having today?" I was starving.

"Hot-dogs" she smiled and turned around to kiss me. I kissed her back.

"Oh how much I missed you" I said to her and kissed her harder. her lips are soft, her breath sweet. She was mine forever.

"I missed_ My _Jacob, too" She answerd and then pulled away. I was her Jacob.

We ate the hot-dogs together.

"I wanted to talk to you" she continued "Even if I cant have kids, I always want to be with you. No matter what."

"Nessie I always loved you and always I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

_Jacob Black_

_11_

_Proposal_

When I entered the living room, I saw Blondie "Hey is Nessie?"

"Hi is asleep." she answered

I ran upstairs. And entered Nessie's room.

"Nessie? Nessie wake up, you sleeping beauty" I started to shake her.

"Jake, Give me 5 more minutes."

"Ok. If you wany to be late to school and walk then you can sleep as long as you want"

"Ok,ok. Fine I'm awake."

I waited for her to brush her teeth get dress, and we ate together.

When we got to the car I spoke "Nessie I'll pick you up today."

"I thought that you have to go out of town."

"yea I do. but I'll be back by then"

After I drove her to school, I went to Edward's cottage.

I was about to knock but Edward opened the door.

"hello Jacob."

"hey. Is Bella home?"

he nodded and called Bella.

"Hi,Jake" she hugged me and I hugged her back. I got used to the vampires, after all my girlfriend was half vampire.

We sat in the living room and I told them that I was going to propose Nessie today. Well off course they said no.

"Edward did you tell Charlie tha you were going to marry Bella? No. But you asked him for his blessing, right?"

"Yes, but Nessie is too young." he said

"Im going to propose her" I said throught my teeth and left the cottage.

I picked Nessie up from school and drove straight to my house.

Today was going to be full moon. We stayed and my house for a little bit, we ate, watched tv. And finally it was time to take her to the cliffs.

We go to the cliffs. We got out of the car and I got to my knee "Renesmee Carlie Cullen will you marry me?"

She started to cry and said "Yes"

This was the best night of my life. I cant even describe how I feel right now.

The End

Gulnoza Samatova (author)

Renesmee and Jacob married and had a daughter Jasmine . Thnx for readin this story. Hope you like it.

P.S. If you wat to see Renesmee's weddingdress go to this web site mydream+wed+ding+.cn/+wedding/bridal-gowns-wedding-dresses-prom-a0+165.+jpg

(ignore the +'s. i cant just post the web site. i dont know why)


End file.
